I LOVE U SASUKE KUN
by harulisnachan
Summary: sakura gadis lugu dan ceroboh menyukai sasuke uchiha pria tampan dan keren dari kelas sebelah, sakura selalu melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan perhatian sasuke, tapi bagai mana jadinya jika apa yang selalu sakura lakukan malah membuat repot orang orang yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk sasuke juga eh?


**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drama/Humor/Romance**

 **Sasuke U x Sakura H**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I LOVE U SASUKE_KUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"

"Kyaaaaaa Sasuke_kun~"

"Sasuke_Kun aku mencintai mu~"

"Sasuke_Sama~"

"Sasuke_kun jadilah pacar ku"

Suara teriakan membahana itu terus mengiringi perjalanan seorang pemuda tampan dengan helai biru dongker dan iris onyx tajam yang menatap kerumunan gadis gadis itu dengan datar, sesekali pria dengan marga Uchiha ini akan menguap bosan dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang selalu setia membuntutinya di mana pun ia berada, Selalu seperti ini setiap kali dia Berada di KHS KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL dalam perjalannya selalu diiringi oleh fansgirl nya, merepotkan itulah yang selalu peria ini eluhkan. Dia terus berjalan di koridor KHS dengan santai dan cuek seperti biasa, hingga dia berhenti tiba tiba dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berlari kearah nya.

"SASUKE_KUN~"

Suara cempreng itu keluar dari bibir seorang gadis manis berhelai merah muda sepunggung yang terlihat melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, Sakura Haruno gadis manis itu tengah berlari dengan semangat kearah mereka, lebih tepat nya kearah peria yang saat ini memandang nya dengan shock, gadis itu terus berlari tanpa melihat jalan fokusnya hanya pada Sasuke Uchiha, sampai hal itu terjadi Sakura tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang takterikat dengan baik, seolah slow motion dengan perlahan lahan semua mata yang ada di sana tertuju pada gadis pink itu, berbagai macam ekspresi tercetak di sana sebagian ada yang mengangan dan membulatkan matanya dengan konyol, sementara Sakura yang menjadi tontonan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan berlahan hingga.

BRRUGG

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar dengan keras, semuanya masih terlihat shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, apalagi ekspresi konyol masih tercetak pada gadis gadis remaja itu, ditambah lagi dengan wajah mereka yang bersemu merah serta hidung yang terlihat berdarah Eh?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KYAAAAAAAA"

BRUGGG

Sakura Haruno membuka matanya dengan perlahan, melihat tempat sekelilingnya yang begitu kacau balau banyak gadis gadis yang tergeletak di lantai dengan mengenaskan dan darah yang mengucur dari hidung mereka.

"Eh apa yang terjadi?" Mengerjap dengan polos

Sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan tangannya seperti memegang sesuatu seperti kain atau apalah dia tidak tau. Karna merasa aneh sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan tepat di mana tangan nya tergeletak.

"Eh?" Sekali lagi dia di buat terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan nya terlihat kain yang tergeletak takberdaya di atas lantai tapi itu bukan sembarang kain kain itu terlihat seperti celana, yah celana panjang milik seorang peria celana kotak kotak berwarna merah, sama seperti celana siswa KHS pada umumnya dan ada sepasang kaki jenjang yang terlihat berdiri dengan kaku, karna didorong oleh rasa penasaran sakura kembali mengamati kaki jenjang itu dan kembali terlihat celana pendek seorang peria warna putih dengan corak buah tomat merah, Heh tomat?

DEG

Dengan cepat sakura meliat siapa pemilik celana tomat itu dan benar saja seperti dugaan nya, terlihat sosok pemuda yang kini memandang nya dengan aura yang sangat gelap kedua tangan nya terkepal kuat sampai urat urat nya timbul dengan jelas, poni biru dongkernya menutupi kedua iris onyxnya.

"HA_ RU_NO SA_KU_RA"

Glek

Sakura menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah _mati aku_ teriak innernya

" S_sasuke_kun a_ku" Ucapan sakura terhenti saat sasuke menatapnya tajam dan

BLETAKK

Sebuah pukulan mendar tepat di atas kepala merah jambu sakura. Dan dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal Sasuke menarik celananya dan meninggalkan sakura begitu saja yang saat ini kesakitan akibat pukulannya,

 **TBC**

 **NOTE:**

 **Berakhir dengan gajenya** **(0_0)**

 **Halo**

 **Aq lisna ini fanfic Ke dua yang Aq publis di ffn , fic ini juga udah pernah di publis di watpad**


End file.
